BOYS
by Pie Apel
Summary: Fiksi ringan bercerita tentang kehidupan empat remaja bernama Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai, dan Nara Shikamaru./AU,typo (mgkn masih), no yaoi/Chapter 2 up/R&R please :)
1. Chapter 1

**BOYS**

 **By : Pie Apel**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T (Friendship, General)**

Fiksi ringan bercerita tentang kehidupan empat remaja bernama Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai, dan Nara Shikamaru.

 **Chapter 1 – Malas? Itu Hanya Ilusi Kalian Saja.**

 **WARNING:** AU, TYPO, OOC, no yaoi, dll.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto – 08.00 A.M.**

Aaah~...

Sebuah pagi yang indah di hari libur. Burung-burung berkicau saling bersahutan. Kehidupan pagi yang mulai terisi dengan beberapa langkah manusia penghuni kota Konoha untuk memulai aktivitas demi menghidupi kehidupan mereka. Lalu lalang pejalan kaki yang bersiap mengisi waktu luang mereka. Begitu pula dengan beberapa sosok ibu rumah tangga yang berdandan rapi untuk pergi ke pasar dan membeli keperluan untuk mengisi perut penghuni rumah. Namun, em, dari beberapa manusia yang tadi telah melakukan aktivitas pagi hari, pemuda satu ini justru–

"NARUTOOOO!"

Lengkingan keras dan menggema dari seorang wanita berusia 40 tahunan mampu membuat pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto menggeliat di atas ranjang. Tak peduli dengan sosok wanita yang sudah berdiri dengan sebuah spatula berbahan _stainless steel_ yang tengah menatapnya horor.

"Bangun anak pemalas!"

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Kushina tersebut, meraih selimut tebal Naruto dan membuka paksa sehingga lelaki yang tersungkur di balik selimut langsung merasakan hembusan dinginnya pagi hari. Ia menggigil kecil. Safir di balik kelopak matanya menatap ibunya dengan kantuk.

"Kaa-san, aku masih mengantuk _ttebayo_!" Naruto berusaha meraih kembali selimutnya.

"Cepat bangun! Kau harus membantu Tou-san membersihkan kebun belakang, Naruto!" Kushina tetap mempertahankan genggaman pada selimut Naruto agar tak jatuh ke anaknya.

"Ah, aku masih ngantuk! Aku mau tidur dulu!" Naruto mengerang kesal karena ibunya tak mengembalikan si selimut.

PLAK!

Geram karena anak laki-lakinya tak kunjung bangun, Kushina melayangkan pukulan cukup keras pada paha anaknya yang berbalutkan boxer bergambar kodok.

"Mau bangun atau tidak, hah?!" Pukulnya bertubi-tubi.

"Aduh duh duh..." Naruto meringis kesakitan, "i-i-iya, iya, iya, aku bangun Kaa-san!"

Tak kuat dengan pukulan-pukulan ibunya, Naruto langsung beranjak bangun dan mengusap lembut pahanya yang mulai memerah. Nasib malang baginya. Seharusnya ia mendapatkan semacam _morning kiss_ diusianya yang sudah remaja, seperti impiannya, namun nasib malang ia terima karena bukannya _morning kiss_ yang didapat, melainkan pukulan mentah di paha ala ibunya.

"Sakit _ttebayo_ ~" Naruto masih mengusap pahanya.

"Makanya jangan malas untuk bangun pagi!" Kushina masih memasang wajah garang, "meskipun sekarang sedang libur sekolah, kau harusnya tidak malas seperti ini. Lihat jam berapa sekarang?!" Ia menunjuk jam dinding di kamar Naruto.

"Jam 8..." Naruto menguap lebar.

"Kemarin Tou-sanmu sudah menyuruhmu untuk membantunya membersihkan kebun belakang dari rumput liar. Cepat sana bantu! Tou-sanmu saja jam 6 sudah mulai membersihkan kebun. Jadi anak itu jangan malas dong Naruto! Apalagi kau itu cowok dan sudah besar! Apa kau tidak malu dengan keluarga Yokomori kalau setiap pagi Kaa-san berteriak-teriak hanya untuk membangunkanmu?!" Omel Kushina.

'Selalu saja mengomel seperti ikan teri!' Pikir Naruto kesal setiap ibunya mulai mengomel.

Kushina berganti mengamati lemari pakaian Naruto. Sejenak usai dengan omelan pertama, kini omelan kedua pun muncul. "Lihatlah pakaianmu sampai keluar dari pintu lemari, pasti dalamnya juga berantakan!" Kushina memastikan. Amukan Kushina semakin menjadi, "ASTAGA NARUTO! Baru kemarin lusa Kaa-san merapikan lemarimu dan kau sudah mengacaknya seperti ini! Ya Tuhan! Kalau seperti ini aku berharap mempunyai anak perempuan saja yang masih bisa rapi dan menata kamarnya sendiri!"

Naruto yang ikutan kesal lantaran dapat omelan pun mengikuti gaya ibunya yang sedang mengomel dengan memaju-mundurkan bibirnya. Berkomat-kamit bak layaknya sedang membaca mantra.

"Ayo cepat bangun, pemalas!"

"HA'I, HA'I, HA'I, HA'I!"

Karena terlalu kesal dengan ibunya, Naruto yang berjalan duluan untuk keluar kamar segera bangun dan membanting pintu. Selalu saja seperti itu ketika ibunya sudah mulai mengomel.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke – 08.00 A.M.**

Jika di rumah Naruto sudah terlalu ramai perkara sang ibu sibuk mengomeli anaknya, mungkin kediaman Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat Naruto, berkebalikan. Rumah bergaya minimalis namun tak meninggalkan kesan rumah orang kaya tersebut terlihat tenang. Bahkan jika kita menengok di dalamnya, akan terlihat sosok wanita yang diketahui sebagai Nyonya Uchiha sedang sibuk merias diri di depan cermin kamarnya. Ia pun bergegas turun menuju lantai bawah untuk menemui sang suami karena akan berkunjung ke rumah kerabat dekat mereka di Suna. Meninggalkan si bungsu Uchiha Sasuke sendirian di rumah.

"Sasuke-kun," suara merdu Uchiha Mikoto memenuhi ruang keluarga hanya untuk memanggil pemuda yang sedang bermain PSP di atas sofa, "Sasuke-kun?!"

"Hn?" Onyx Sasuke masih belum lepas dari layar PSP.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan pergi ke rumah Bibi Myoko untuk menengok cucu pertamanya. Tidak lama kok. Mungkin pukul 11 nanti kami sudah pulang. Sasuke-kun jaga rumah ya?" Mikoto mengemasi beberapa barang dalam tas jinjing.

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut asal.

Ketika Mikoto telah sampai di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu, ia berbalik dan menoleh ke tempat anak bungsunya. Ia teringat beberapa pekerjaan rumah tangga yang belum ia selesaikan. Ia pun mendekati Sasuke. Menepuk pelan pundak anaknya untuk mendapat perhatian Sasuke. Dan berhasil. Bungsu Uchiha tersebut menunda game dalam PSPnya.

"Ada apa lagi Kaa-san?" Sasuke menatapnya.

"Begini, kamar mandi terlihat kotor dan berantakan, karena Kaa-san tidak sempat membersihkan. Nanti Sasuke-kun membersihkan kamar mandi ya. Terus, kotoran Mochi juga tolong bersihkan, kalau tidak segera dibersihkan nanti bau. Jangan lupa memberi makan Mochi. Oiya, kalau Sasuke-kun kelaparan, panaskan saja semangkok kare yang tadi Kaa-san taruh lemari pendingin. Dan juga, jika nanti turun hujan, segera angkat jemuran. Kau ingat semua 'kan Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto mengakhiri pesannya untuk Sasuke.

"Hn, tenang saja Kaa-san. Aku akan ingat semuanya."

"Baguslah," Mikoto tersenyum kecil, "jangan lupa oke? Kaa-san takut kau kelupaan gara-gara bermain dengan PSPmu itu terus."

Sasuke hanya memberi tanda 'ok' pada ibunya. Tanda bahwa ia ingat dengan semua yang dikatakan sang ibu. Mikoto hanya menggeleng kecil. Merasa heran sebenarnya jika sudah melihat Sasuke terus bergantung dengan _gadget_ berisi permainan-permainan yang semakin hari semakin menyenangkan di kalangan anak remaja. Seperti saat ini. Ia melihat putranya lebih mementingkan permainan dalam PSP daripada ibunya akan segera berangkat ke Suna.

"Kaa-san pergi dulu, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn!"

Terdengar pintu depan yang ditutup. Di luar sana deru mobil keluarga Uchiha juga sudah terdengar. Lambat laun suara deru mobil menghilang, pertanda mereka telah pergi. Sasuke melirik sekilas pintu depan. Tak berselang lama, ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya untuk memenuhi sofa. Matanya tetap tidak lepas dari PSP.

 **.**

"Engh..."

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata. Berusaha mengimbangi pencahayaan yang memasuki _onyx_ kepunyaannya. Jantung Sasuke hampir copot karena tiba-tiba sosok Mikoto sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan berkacak pinggang. Manik Mikoto berkilat penuh amarah. Dan sialnya Sasuke hanya memandang sekilas ibunya lalu hendak kembali tidur. 'Duh sampai bermimpi ketemu Kaa-san...'

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun, cepat bangun!"

Eh?

Loh kok?

SRAK!

Sasuke segera bangun. Merasakan sedikit denyut pada kepalanya akibat gerakan yang tiba-tiba. Sasuke pun mengucek matanya kasar. Ia menoleh ke samping. Kagetnya bukan main karena ternyata yang dilihatnya bukan mimpi, tetapi memang benar Mikoto telah berdiri di situ. Dengan tampang super polos, seolah menanyakan 'kenapa Kaa-san di sini?'

"Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Apa saja tadi pesan Kaa-san padamu?!"

"Em, itu..." Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Ia merasa bersalah karena yang dipesankan ibunya tadi ia lupakan begitu saja. "A-Apa memangnya Kaa-san...?"

SREK!

"A-Aduh duh duh duh!" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan lantaran ibunya sudah menjewer telinga kanannya.

"Sekarang ayo ikut Kaa-san! Bersihkan kamar mandi! Dan cepat beri makan Mochi karena ia sudah kelaparan sejak satu jam yang lalu! Karena tidak mendengarkan pesan Kaa-san, semua jemuran kehujanan! Kau yang harus mencuci ulang semuanya!" Perintah Mikoto setelah kesabarannya habis.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan PSPnya yang menggelinding jatuh. Menurutnya, melaksanakan perintah dari ibunya adalah prioritas utama. Karena Sasuke tahu, nyawanya tidak akan kembali utuh layaknya game pertarungan dalam PSP apabila ia sudah berurusan dengan ibunya yang kalem, namun ketika sudah marah akan seperti api hitam yang tak bisa padam.

* * *

 **Shimura Sai – 08.00 A.M.**

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, lain kali silahkan kembali lagi."

Sosok laki-laki tua tersenyum ramah pada dua orang remaja yang baru saja meninggalkan toko buku yang ia kelola. Setelah memasukkan beberapa keping koin dari pembeli, Shimura Danzo, si pemilik toko menoleh kepada salah seorang pemuda yang sedang membawa kemoceng beserta ponsel yang tak luput dari perhatiannya. Danzo menggeleng kecil.

"Sai-kun."

Tak medapat sahutan.

"Sai-kun, kau tidak mendengarku?" Danzo menggaruk tengkuknya.

Alih-alih mendapat sahutan dari Shimura Sai, lelaki tua tersebut kini justru ditinggal cucu semata wayangnya duduk sambil membenahi headset berwarna hitam. Danzo yang malang. Tak terima atas perlakuan sang cucu, ia pun berjalan mendekati Sai.

"Sa-chan!" Danzo menepuk pelan bahu Sai.

"Jii-san! Jangan memanggilku Sa-chan. Aku ini cowok, Jii-san."

Danzo sebenarnya takjub. Ia mengetahui kebiasaan cucunya tersebut apabila sudah memakai headset. Musik berisik yang mengganggu pendengaran selalu menjadi favorit sang cucu. Bukan hal aneh sebenarnya untuk Sai yang saat ini berada pada usia tumbuh dan mencari jati diri. Namun yang sering membuat Danzo merasa aneh yaitu panggilan spesialnya untuk Sai. Dengan musik sekeras itu, Sai masih mendengar panggilan 'Sa-chan'?

"Kau mendengar panggilan Sa-chan, tapi mengabaikan panggilan sebelumnya." Danzo menggelengkan kepala kecil.

"Yang sebelumnya tidak dengar. Setelah ganti lagu baru aku mendengarnya." Sai mengalihkan pandangan sekilas sebelum berkutat kembali dengan ponsel pintar miliknya.

"Haah..." Danzo menghela nafas kecil. "Selalu saja bermain dengan ponsel. Cepat selesaikan tugasmu membersihkan dan menata buku, Sa-chan."

"Jii-san!"

Sai kembali melotot pada kakeknya dan hanya dibalas dengan tawa renyah.

"Sa–"

"Sekali lagi Jii-san panggil aku begitu, aku akan pulang ke Tokyo dan meninggalkan kakek sendirian kebingungan mengurus toko dan juga Choco." Ancam Sai.

"Siapa bilang Jii-san akan memanggilmu begitu, Sai-kun." Danzo menatap Sai aneh. "Begini, Jii-san hendak keluar. Hiruzen akan kemari untuk menjemput Jii-san. Kau jaga toko dan rapikan buku baru yang kemarin datang. Selain itu, cepat susun buku-buku tersebut sesuai tempatnya."

TING TING

"Danzo."

Sosok laki-laki tua baru saja masuk ke dalam toko. Sai mengenali laki-laki tersebut. Dialah Sarutobi Hiruzen, sahabat sekaligus teman bermain shogi kakeknya. Sedikit tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk kecil pada Hiruzen. Kini dilihatnya sang kakek sudah memakai topi dan mengambil peralatan pancing. Oh, ternyata kakeknya dan Hiruzen berniat memancing.

"Nanti Jii-san pulang sore. Jaga toko baik-baik Sai-kun!"

"Ha'i!"

Selepas kepergian dua orang tersebut, Sai kembali menyelami dunia maya. Berbagai aplikasi penyedia akun sosial ia buka. Pemuda tersebut lantas menaruh kemoceng sembarang. Memilih duduk di meja kasir masih dengan aplikasi Instagram terbuka menampilkan video meme. Sekelebat ide memasuki otaknya. Ia pun memencet tombol kamera pada aplikasi Instagram. Kini ponselnya menampilkan wajahnya yang tampan. Berpose nyaman dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Pemuda itu merasa puas karena wajahnya terlihat tampan, menurutnya.

"Mengisi waktu luang dengan membantu Jii-san di toko. Ini menyenangkan. Menata buku adalah peekerjaan yang cukup melelahkan namun mengasyikkan. Ini kegiatanku di hari libur, bagaimana denganmu?" Gumam Sai diikuti gerakan jarinya mengetik setiap kata yang ia ucap.

Baru saja ia hendak memasang headsetnya kembali, getaran pada ponsel menunjukkan pemberitahuan mengenai banyaknya penyuka fotonya barusan. Sai tersenyum bangga. Baru berjalan setengah menit saja ia mendapatkan 200an 'like'. Bukan bermaksud sombong bagi Sai, namun kenyataannya, ketenarannya di sosial media Instagram hampir menyamai dengan selebgram. Ia memiliki ribuan _follower_.

Terlalu asyik dan terbuai dengan kegiatannya di sosial media, si pemuda Shimura tersebut pun melupakan apa yang telah Jii-sannya sampaikan tadi.

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru – 08.00 A.M.**

Pemuda itu menutup matanya. Tak ada gerakan otot sedikit pun pada kelopak mata yang ia miliki. Berharap sosok bergender wanita yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya tersebut segera keluar. Namun sia-sia saja. Jika ia sudah merasakan hidungnya tersumbat karena dipencet oleh wanita itu, berarti wanita tersebut sudah mengetahui kepura-puraan keturunan Nara tersebut, Nara Shikamaru.

"Cepat bangun. Aku tahu kau sudah bangun Shika!"

"Aku bangun, Kaa-san. Aku bangun!"

Ibu Shikamaru menarik kembali tangannya. Berganti dengan berkacak pinggang, bersiap untuk mengomeli putranya yang malas.

"Shika, kau sudah mengetahui hasil tes IQ milikmu, bukan? Jadi, Kaa-san rasa kau pasti tidak asing lagi dengan 'membantu', 'kan?"

Shikamaru sedang memasang posisi duduk berpikir. Otaknya menggali dengan cukup santai namun lumayan dalam. Terkadang, Shikamaru pun merasa heran dengan frasa yang ada di dunia ini. Menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menyelami frasa 'membantu' sebenarnya sia-sia saja. Yang ia temukan di balik kata tersebut hanyalah kelelahan. Ini menandakan bahwa jika berkaitan dengan 'membantu', secara nyatanya anggota tubuh, bahkan sel-sel dan otot, akan menerima perintah dari otak untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuh melalui sensor yang terdapat dalam saraf. Dalam tahap ini, ia akan menerima konsekuensi atas bentuk geraknya anggota tubuh. Singkat kata, ia akan lelah. Dan lelah selalu identik dengan hal yang merepotkan.

"Kaa-san, kurasa aku hampir tidak pernah mendengar 'membantu'." Dan kali ini ia mencoba untuk mengelak di hadapan sang ibu.

"Sebenarnya, Shika," Nara Yoshino memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "Kaa-san sungguh tidak paham dengan pola pikirmu. Tunggu dulu!" Yoshino buru-buru menyela ketika Shikamaru hendak berucap. "Kaa-san yang selama ini hidup denganmu jadi cukup tahu bahwa kau pasti sudah beranggapan 'membantu' merupakan hal yang melelahkan. Namun, apakah kau sungguh tega pada wanita yang sebentar lagi menginjak usia 50 tahun ini untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendirian, sementara jabatanku sebagai istri juga tidak luput dari pekerjaan mengurus ayahmu di setiap harinya?"

Shikamaru mulai paham sekarang. Omelan ibunya sangat berbeda dengan omelan hari kemarin. Perbedaan 180 derajat.

"Kaa-san, begini," Shikamaru mengambil tali rambut di atas nakas dan mengikat asal rambut acaknya, "memang benar kau mempunyai tugas dan juga jabatan dalam rumah ini. Aku sangat tahu. Tetapi, terlepas dari pekerjaan rumah tangga dan tugas mengurus Tou-san, bahkan diriku, aku menemukan adanya perbedaan cukup besar di antaranya."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, Kaa-san ingin tahu?" Lelaki itu memasang wajah yang mengatakan aku-yakin-kau-sangat-ingin-tahu.

"Apa itu?"

Oh, ternyata cukup mudah membawa ibunya terbuai dengan tawaran abal-abal yang ia berikan.

"Pertama, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga selain merupakan kewajiban juga merupakan sebuah pertanggungjawaban. Jadi Kaa-san, kurasa walaupun usiamu sebentar lagi menginjak 50, meskipun sebenarnya membutuhkan 10 tahun lagi bagimu untuk mencapai usia itu, merupakan hal wajar untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Lagipula, menyehatkan untukmu. Kedua, Tou-san sudah dewasa, begitu pula aku, yang mungkin sebentar lagi menjadi dewasa jika tak terlambat, dan aku menganggap dewasa cukup sebagai ukuran untuk bertindak mandiri. Bukan maksudku secara keseluruhan. Hanya lebih dari sebagian saja. Maka, kusimpulkan bahwa waktu yang kau gunakan untukku dan Tou-san yang sekedar hanya mengurus itu, sebenarnya sudah cukup lama menyita waktumu. Maka dari itu–"

"Berhenti basa-basi pemalas! Cepat bangun sekarang juga!"

Yoshino yang semenjak awal sudah tidak memperdulikan celotehan anaknya dari awal, langsung membungkam Shikamaru dan menarik tangan anaknya untuk bangkit dari ranjang.

"Kaa-san, kumohon, jangan berbelanja atau memotong rumput di halaman, oke?"

"Memang kenapa?" Yoshino menoleh.

"Karena sangat merepotkan, Kaa-san. Matahari memancarkan sinar yang mengganggu dan dapat merusak mata. Ia menyilaukan. Apapun itu akan aku bantu asalkan bukan di luar rumah, ne?" Shikamaru telah dalam keadaan terjepit itu, mau tidak mau menggunakan satu-satunya taktik terakhir. Ia memohon.

"Seluruh pekerjaan dalam rumah telah Kaa-san kerjakan. Hanya tinggal memotong rumput halaman depan dan berbelanja ke pasar."

"Lalu kenapa Kaa-san tidak berbelanja sendiri? Kenapa harus aku yang membutuhkan waktu libur setelah seminggu berkutat dengan sekolah?" Shikamaru melayangkan protes.

Yoshino menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Apa kau ingin seragam dan bajumu yang lain kusut karena belum Kaa-san setrika?"

Shikamaru bungkam. Alisnya mengkerut. Kata menyebalkan satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Sana cepat ganti pakaian! Semua catatan belanja sudah Kaa-san buat di atas meja sekalian dengan uangnya. Jangan lupa membawa kantong belanja sendiri biar lebih hemat!"

Shikamaru membuka lemari pakaian dan menyambar kaos polos berwarna abu-abu. Lalu ia beralih mengambil celana olah raga untuk menutupi boxer hitamnya. Menguap lebar, Shikamaru pun beranjak berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kamar nyamannya, ia menoleh sekilas menatap ibunya yang sedang merapikan ranjang. Menghela nafas sekilas dan bergumam lirih, ia mengeluh kecil.

"Merepotkan." Gumamnya kecil dan berbalik untuk keluar.

BUAK!

"Ittai!"

Shikamaru mengerang kecil. Setelah itu, ia melihat sandal rumah bermotif Rilakumma menggelinding setelah mengenai kepala bagian belakangnya. Ia pun menoleh cepat.

"Sekali lagi Kaa-san mendengarmu mengeluh 'merepotkan', awas saja kau!"

Buru-buru Shikamaru berjalan menuruni tangga dan menyambar uang serta catatan belanja. Shikamaru masih menyayangi nyawanya. Ia tidak ingin menyerahkan tubuhnya, khususnya telinga, tercabik-cabik oleh omelan serta jeweran ibunya.

– **TBC –**

* * *

Haloo.. Ketemu lagi dengan pie,

Kali ini pie bawain fic ringan lagi bertema friendship. Dan ini pertama kalinya jg pie bikin fic berchapter. Hehehe.. semoga suka ya :D

Oiya, untuk yg mereview Curahan Hati Hinata, pie ucapkan terima kasih. Terus yg blm kebales reviewnya buat:

Hime chan: thankyou ya, pie jg nggk tau tuh knp om kishi jodohin naru sma hina. Hanya om kishi dan tuhan yg tau, wkwkwkwk...

Durarawr: em, mksdnya sih pertama kali bikin cerita fiksi di ffn gtu, dan belajar nulisnya jg krn sering baca novel kok maaf ya yg kmrn itu emang sengaja sekali cerita lgsg tamat..


	2. Chapter 2

**BOYS**

 **By : Pie Apel**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T (Friendship, General)**

Fiksi ringan bercerita tentang kehidupan empat remaja bernama Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai, dan Nara Shikamaru.

 **Chapter 2 – Perasaan Kami Terhadap Seorang Gadis?**

 **WARNING:** AU, TYPO, OOC, no yaoi, dll.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Uchiha's Room – 03.00 p.m.**

Panas dan menyengat. Merupakan perpaduan dua kata yang menggambarkan cuaca di siang hari ini di akhir musim semi. Sepoci jus jeruk dingin atau menyantap es serut dengan _topping_ stroberi dan jeruk tentunya menjadi momen yang tepat untuk menyegarkan pikiran dan menghilangkan dahaga. Namun, tidak bagi mereka berempat. Alih-alih meminum jus jeruk dingin atau menyantap es serut, keempatnya hanya menyantap potongan-potongan semangka manis. Meski begitu, lumayan menyegarkan dahaga keempat pemuda itu selepas pulang sekolah.

"Teme," Uzumaki Naruto menoleh dan menatap kesal pada pemuda yang saat ini sedang membaca salah satu komik shounen yang cukup laris di Jepang. "Tidak bisakah kipas anginnya ditambah lagi kecepatannya? Gerah sekali _ttebayo_!" Naruto menggerakkan kerah seragam yang ia pakai guna angin dapat masuk ke balik seragamnya.

"Hn?" Uchiha Sasuke yang dipanggil 'Teme' tersebut, melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda yang sibuk melihat ponsel di sudut ruangan, "Sai, tambah kecepatan kipas anginnya!" Perintah Sasuke.

Shimura Sai tak menjawab. Pemuda tersebut lebih memilih untuk mengasyikkan diri dengan menonton _online_ suatu trailer film action. "Shika, kau saja!" Dan melemparkan perintah Sasuke pada tunggal keluarga Nara yang sedang berbaring nyenyak di samping Sasuke.

"..."

Nara Shikamaru tidak menyahut.

Semua merasa tertegun karena tak mendapati suara Shikamaru. Naruto yang duduk di jendela balkon kamar Sasuke pun menoleh. Menepuk jidat pelan setelah mengetahui alasan Shikamaru tidak menjawab ucapan Sai.

"Sai, kau saja yang menambah kecepatannya! Kau tidak lihat Shikamaru sudah tidur nyenyak seperti itu?!" Naruto semakin geram dengan laki-laki _social media addict_ tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Sai menekan tombol jeda pada ponselnya dan melirik tempat di mana Shikamaru berada. "Oh, kau benar."

"Memangnya kau nonton apa sih Sai sampai serius sekali?" Sasuke membalik halaman demi halaman komiknya.

"Trailer film Transformer 5." Sai kembali menyalakan videonya.

"Eh? Transformer 5 sudah ada trailernya?!" Sasuke langsung menatap Sai. Melupakan sejenak hobi baca komik kegemarannya.

"Dasar kalian ini. Yang satu _gamer_ , yang satunya _social media addict_." Naruto _sweatdrop_ melihat Sasuke dan Sai.

"Jangan begitu, Dobe. Toh nantinya kau juga akan minta salinan filmnya dariku setelah mengunduh film Transformer 5 yang bluray jika sudah rilis, bukan?!" Sasuke menatap sinis Naruto.

"Hehehe..." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "ya tentu saja nanti aku juga minta."

Sekarang ganti Sasuke dan Sai yang _sweatdrop_.

"Gerah sekali _ttebayo_!" Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dan mengelap butiran keringat yang menetes.

"Loh, Naruto. Sejak kapan kau mulai memakai sapu tangan?" Sai yang selesai dengan menonton video trailer di Youtube, kini menatap Naruto heran.

"Oh, ini," Naruto mengamati sekilas sapu tangannya, "ini pemberian dari Hinata-san siang tadi. Ia memberiku sapu tangan ini ketika hendak berganti pakaian setelah pelajaran olahraga." Naruto berganti menatap Sai.

"Eeeeeeh~"

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya, bingung menatap Sasuke dan Sai yang memberinya tatapan menggoda. "Kalian kenapa sih?"

"Ah, kau ini Naruto," celetuk Sai, "kau tidak tahu atau kau pura-pura tidak peka, hm?" Sai tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku suka pertanyaan mengejekmu itu, Sai! Hoam!" Tepat sebelum Naruto menjawab, Shikamaru telah bangkit dari tidurnya dan menguap lebar.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Aku tidak mengerti deh!" Naruto semakin bingung.

"Dobe, kau tahu gadis gendut sewaktu kita SMP yang mengejarmu di tengah lapangan basket dulu?" Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas.

"Em, Mamoko Nikijima maksudmu?" Naruto mencoba menebak.

"Ya, si tandon air itu. Nah, kau tidak merasakan persamaan Hyuuga Hinata dan si tandon air itu, hn?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hah?!" Naruto syok. "Hinata-san dan Mamoko jelas-jelas berbeda, Teme! Hinata-san itu cantik, baik hati, ramah dan pintar. Sedangkan si Momoko, er, iuuuh~" Naruto memasang mimik muka jijik.

"Tapi mereka memiliki kesamaan lho, Dobe!" Shikamaru mengucek mata, berharap kotoran di sudut mata tajamnya hilang.

"Masa kau tidak tahu sih Naruto?!" Sai berganti membuka sosial medianya, Line.

"Em," Naruto memangku dagu, berpikir. "Mereka sama-sama perempuan?" Ia kemudian menatap sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hah!" Semuanya, kecuali Naruto, _sweatdrop_.

"Hinata-san itu suka padamu, bodoh!" Sai menggeleng kecil, merasa heran dengan Naruto yang tidak peka sama sekali.

"EH?!" Mendadak wajah Naruto memerah, "t-tidak mungkin H-Hinata-san suka p-padaku!" Naruto mencoba untuk membantah. Tetapi tidak menutupi rona merah yang terpampang jelas di wajah tampan pemuda penyuka olahraga basket tersebut.

"Hei Naruto, sekarang coba kau pikir baik-baik, gadis macam apa kalau tidak menyukaimu jika ia hampir setiap hari menyapamu dengan malu-malu bahkan rela terkena bola voli hanya untuk melihatmu bermain basket?" Shikamaru menguap, "jelas sekali ia menyukaimu, Naruto!"

"M-Mungkin ia hanya bersikap baik s-saja seperti Shion!" Tak ingin merasakan, namun Naruto tidak bisa mengelak perasaan hatinya yang mendadak senang dengan penuturan Shikamaru barusan.

"Kalau Shion itu memang selalu tebar pesona hampir kepada semua anak laki-laki di kelas, Naruto. Kau tidak bisa membedakan bagaimana perilaku gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang suka tebar pesona, ya?" Sai menggeleng kecil, tetapi mata hitamnya masih tertuju pada ponsel.

"Ah! Cuma perasaan kalian saja pastinya. K-kalau Hinata-san m-menyukaiku, harusnya dia bilang padaku dong!"

"Hei, Dobe," Sasuke menatapnya sekilas, "kau tau perbedaan _puppy_ dan anak anjing?" Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Memangnya apa?" Naruto justru balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada bedanya." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Kok begitu?!" Naruto mengernyitkan alis tidak terima.

"Ya itu karena kau terlalu 'dobe' sih!" Sasuke pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik komik yang ia baca.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Suara gelak tawa dari Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru, sukses membuat tunggal Uzumaki menekuk muka. Naruto hanya bisa berdecih pelan sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan sapu tangan berwarna _soft purple_ , pemberian Hyuuga Hinata. Tak peduli dengan keadaan sahabat-sahabatnya yang mulai merasa kram akibat tertawa keras. Safirnya kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke. Ia sebenarnya merasa lebih penasaran dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi membaca komik tanpa mengalihkan pandangan menusuk khas miliknya. Selain itu, ia juga merasa heran. Yang Naruto ketahui, Sasuke adalah tipe anak laki-laki yang gemar bermain game. Ia pun beranjak dan mengambil duduk dan bersandar pada samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Kau baca apa sih? Kelihatannya seru sekali daripada CoCmu!"

"Hn, One P*nch Man." Sasuke masih tidak melepas pandangan dari komik.

"Eh, kau baru membacanya?! Bukankah kau sudah lama membeli komik itu?!" Naruto mengambil semangka dan mencomotnya.

"Aku belum sempat baca. Kemarin volume 1 sampai 10 dibawa Haruno."

"..."

Hening.

Penasaran, Sasuke menaruh komiknya. Ia pun memandangi kawan-kawannya yang memasang wajah aneh bercampur heran padanya. Sasuke pun memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau mulai dekat dengan si Haruno Sakura, heh?" Shikamaru menyenggol pelan siku Sasuke.

"Biasa saja." Sedikit rona merah tersamarkan di kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Tapi aku penasaran, Haruno-san bisa meminjam komikmu. Setahuku, kalian hampir tidak pernah mengobrol di kelas." Sai mencolokkan _charger_ milik Sasuke pada ponselnya.

"Benar juga! Aku jadi penasaran denganmu dan Haruno-san, Teme!" Naruto ikut antusias, berharap Sasuke akan bercerita pada mereka bertiga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami. Yang kutahu hanya Haruno dan aku memiliki kesamaan. Kami menyukai komik shounen. Puas kalian?!" Sasuke berusaha menghindar dari kejaran sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ooh~..." Sai dan Shikamaru berseru penuh arti. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang hanya mengerjapkan mata berulang kali, berharap dapat paham dengan seruan Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Yah, ternyata aku baru mengetahui trik mendekati wanita ala Sasuke." Sai memasang cengiran lebar.

"Oh ya?!" Naruto tampak bersemangat, ia pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Apa triknya Sasuke?!"

"Haduuh~ Narutoo~" Shikamaru mengusap muka, pertanda ia merasa kasihan pada pemuda yang terlampaui bodoh, menurutnya, itu.

"Trik apa?! Kau dibohongi Sai, Dobe! Aku tidak punya trik seperti itu!" Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Sai yang terkikik puas.

"Sudahlah Teme," Shikamaru lagi-lagi menatapnya penuh arti, "kau suka si Haruno, bukan? Aku akan mendukung perjuanganmu, kawan!"

Muka Sasuke merona. Dan sialnya, Naruto yang dikenal tidak peka dan telat berpikir, melihatnya. Naruto pun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Seringai pun memenuhi wajahnya.

"Ooh~, ternyata Teme menyukai Haruno-san. Sejak kapan, ne?!" Godanya.

"U-Urusai!" Sasuke yang kesal semakin mendekatkan komiknya ke arah wajah. Berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

Kini, ganti Sasuke yang mendapat balasan tawa renyah dari Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru.

BIP BIP BIP

Terdengar bunyi ponsel yang cukup nyaring. Ketiga pemuda yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal pun berusaha untuk menghentikan tawa mereka. Safir Naruto menangkap ponsel Shikamaru bergetar cukup lama. Ia pun mengambil ponsel tersebut dari atas nakas Sasuke. Ia melihat terdapat sebuah panggilan berasal dari 'Singa 3B'. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Shikamaru, kau mendapat telepon dari Singa 3B." Naruto menyerahkan ponsel Shikamaru.

Lelaki Nara itu langsung terperanjat mendengar nama 'Singa 3B'. Ia segera menyambar ponselnya.

"M-Moshi-mos–"

Belum sempat selesai dengan ucapannya, Shikamaru sekilas menjauhkan gagang ponsel dari telinganya. Ketiga pemuda di sana, menatap heran sang pemuda Nara anak pemilik toko herbal.

"Ha'i, ha'i, aku mengerti, Senpai. Ya, akan segera kubuat nanti dan besok akan kubawa ketika rapat. Apa?! Sekarang?! Baiklah! Baiklah!"

Shikamaru menutup sambungannya setelah bercakap lebih dari 10 menit. Selanjutnya, ia menghela napas dengan kasar.

"Kau kenapa Shika?" Sai meniup ponselnya sekilas, berharap suhu pada permukaan ponselnya menurun.

"Aku harus kembali ke sekolah sekarang juga." Shikamaru mulai merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan, dengan cepat ia meraih ransel hitam di sudut ruangan.

"Eh? Ada apa kau sampai kembali lagi?!" Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Biasa, perkumpulan seluruh ketua kelas. Sabaku-senpai mengadakan rapat darurat terkait dengan program kelas tambahan di liburan musim panas nanti. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa!"

Ketiganya belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ketika Shikamaru membuka dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dengan cepat. Suara derap kaki miliknya juga telah menghilang. Baru beberapa detik setelah kepergian Shikamaru, ketiganya saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Kasihan sekali Shika. Hampir setiap hari harus berurusan dengan Sabaku-senpai yang galak itu." Sai mengucap prihatin.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Kawan kita itu pasti akan kerepotan jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sabaku-senpai." Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Tenang saja. Shika 'kan jenius. Ia pasti dapat mengatasinya." Sasuke menyahut disertai sekilas tangannya mengambil sepotong semangka terakhir.

"Tapi, sebenarnya aku merasa heran," Sai sedikit merasa malu ketika tangannya ia julurkan ke arah wadah semangka dan mendapati wadah itu kosong. Ia pun memberi _deathglare_ sekilas pada Sasuke dan hanya dihadiahi seringai kecil si bungsu Uchiha. Berusaha mengabaikan, Sai melanjutkan ucapannya, "apa kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan Shika?"

"Aneh bagaimana Sai?" Naruto menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudku begini, setiap kali Shika mendapat panggilan baik langsung atau tidak dari Sabaku-senpai, ia pasti akan langsung patuh. Kalian ingat kejadian kemarin lusa?" Sai kembali bertanya.

"Kejadian apa?" Kali ini Sasuke menaruh komiknya sekilas dan mengikuti Naruto untuk menatap Sai.

"Ketika kita berjalan di koridor sekolah, Shika buru-buru menyembunyikan diri saat kita berpapasan dengan Sabaku-senpai. Aku yang mengetahui itu merasa heran, kalian tahu."

"Bukankah Shika kemarin mengatakan bahwa ia menghindari Sabaku-senpai karena belum menyelesaikan proposal mengenai kegiatan kelas tambahan?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ia memang beralasan sepert itu, Teme. Tapi, kalian pasti tidak tahu wajah Shika berubah merah dan aku berani bertaruh melihat semburat kecil di kedua pipinya saat ia sedang bersembunyi. Sungguh! Shika terlihat seperti suka dengan Sabaku-senpai!" Sai melanjutkan ceritanya dengan antusias.

"Serius?!" Naruto mulai berbinar.

"Serius! Aku tidak berbohong pada kalian!" Sai mengucap dengan mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk tanda _peace_.

"Hhe~... Jadi begitu rupanya." Sasuke menyeringai sedikit.

"Apanya, Teme?" Naruto berganti menatap Sasuke.

"Shika menyukai Sabaku-senpai, Naruto. Kau begitu saja tidak tahu!" Sai berucap sewot.

"EH?!" Naruto memekik pelan.

"Padahal dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa semua gadis dan wanita itu merepotkan, tetapi ia menaruh perasaan pada sosok kaum hawa. Dasar Shika..." Sasuke menggeleng kecil mengingat bagaimana dulu Shikamaru pernah berucap bahwa ia tidak suka wanita.

"Mungkin Shika terjerat pesona Sabaku-senpai yang aduhai itu, hahahaha!" Sai langsung tertawa.

Mendengar lontaran kalimat dari Sai barusan, mau tak mau membuat Naruto ikut terpingkal.

 _Line~!_

Notifikasi pada ponsel Sai, memaksa ketiga remaja itu berhenti tertawa. Dilihatnya kini Sai sudah menyambar ponsel dan tersenyum kecil melihat layar ponselnya. Ia pasti mendapat pesan dari si Yamanaka, batin Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Dobe, Teme, aku–"

"Yah, yah, kau pergilah temui putri Yamanaka-mu, Sai." Naruto mengibaskan jemarinya seolah mengusir Sai.

"Kok kalian tahu yang mengirim pesan itu Ino?!" Sai merasa heran.

"Melihatmu memasang wajah menjijikkan dan senyum-senyum sendiri seperti kerasukan, kami sudah tahu dengan pasti siapa yang baru saja mengirim pesan padamu, Sai. Kau itu mudah ditebak jika sudah berurusan dengan Yamanaka Ino." Naruto menjabarkan.

"Hn, benar sekali." Sasuke menyahuti asal. Ia telah kembali menyelami diri dengan melanjutkan membaca komik.

"Hehehe... Begitu ya?" Sai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Mau bagaimana lagi, karena sudah pacaran, hari ini kami akan kencan–" Buru-buru Sai membekap mulutnya sendiri, merutuki mulutnya yang keceplosan.

Naruto langsung menoleh dengan cepat. Sasuke pun demikian.

"Kau pacaran dengan Yamanaka?!" Tanya kedua pemuda tersebut bersamaan.

Sai tak bisa berucap apa-apa. Hanya cengiran kecil dan rona merah tipis memenuhi kedua pipinya. Ia merona dan merasa cukup malu karena sahabatnya telah mengetahui rahasia yang ia kira telah aman ia simpan.

"Aku mau ramen!" Seru Naruto tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak peduli kau sedang _tekor_ dengan isi dompetmu atau tidak, yang jelas aku meminta kau mentraktirku ramen miso jumbo di Ichiraku!"

"Mana bisa begitu?!" Sai berteriak tak terima.

"Tentu saja bisa!" Sasuke menyahut. "Aku mau O*e Piece dan Gi**tama volume terbaru yang akan rilis bulan depan," Sasuke memberi jeda, "Sa-chan!" Tawanya langsung meledak ketika ia mengucapkan panggilan kesayangan dari kakek Sai.

"GYAHAHAHA!" Sekali lagi, Naruto ikut terpingkal dengan panggilan 'Sa-chan'.

Sai hanya bisa menahan geram mendapat ejekan dari dua sahabatnya yang ia yakin otak mereka sedang bergeser.

"Sialan! Kalau meminta traktir yang wajar woi! Ramen di Ichiraku mahal, Dobe!" Ia pun berganti menatap Sasuke, "Bah, Jii-san bisa bangkrut Teme kalau kau meminta 2 komik sekaligus!"

"Ayolah Sai, kalau kau takut kakekmu bangkrut, kau bisa membeli komik-komik tadi dengan uang receh yang kau simpan di celengan D**aemon-mu, kekekeke!" Sasuke semakin gencar mengeluarkan kata-kata yang cukup hina untuk Sai.

"K-Kau, darimana kau tahu?!" Sai panik.

"Ayolah Sai, kami pernah berkunjung ke rumahmu dan menemukan celengan tersebut. Bukan bermaksud lancang, tapi celengan itu terbuka sendiri dan kami menemukan berbagai pilihan _list_ barang yang akan kau berikan pada Yamanaka ketika kalian akan kencan!" Seru Naruto.

"B-Berarti kalian sudah tahu kalau aku berpacaran dengan Ino sudah lama?!" Sai semakin panik.

"Em, tidak, aku baru tahu sekarang. Hanya saja setelah melihat daftar-daftar tersebut dan mendengar ucapanmu barusan, aku menduga kalau kau sudah lama berpacaran dengannya." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, yang memang gatal.

"Waktu itu aku belum pacaran! _List_ yang kalian temukan adalah _list_ yang aku buat untuk persiapan pertama kalinya aku kencan dengannya! Uh, kenapa kalian bisa sampai tahu." Sai mengusap wajahnya.

"Oh, jadi _list_ itu untuk kencan dan saat itu kalian belum pacaran?" Sasuke bertanya, sebenarnya ia merasa penasaran dengan Sai yang sudah berkembang di masa mudanya dengan memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Belum lah!" Sai balas sewot. "Setelah kencan yang ketiga kalinya, baru aku berani menembak Ino." Sai menjelaskan.

"Hahaha! Sai benar-benar sudah laku ya."

"Padahal dulu dia merasa seperti jones, hahaha!" Sasuke menambahkan.

Sai yang sedang mengemasi barangnya pun menoleh dan melihat Naruto dan Sasuke tertawa kembali. Urat perempatan muncul di pelipisnya. Ia segera bangkit dari duduk dan menenteng tas selempang birunya. Berdecih pelan dan berkacak pinggang menghadap Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Itu dulu, Bro." Sai menyeringai meremehkan. "Sekarang, bukankah kalian yang harusnya mendapat titel jones saat ini, gyahahaha!"

Belum sempat Naruto protes dan menyeret Sai untuk ia himpit di bawah ketiak, laki-laki _social media addict_ tersebut sudah kabur duluan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat hendak menikamnya.

"Dasar cowok satu itu! Seenaknya saja mengatakan kita jones!" Naruto menggerutu dan memasang wajah garang.

"Tapi, kenapa kenyataan berkata lain, Dobe?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jadi kita mungkin tergolong jones?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Dan sialnya untuk Naruto, Sasuke justru mengangguk kecil dengan mimik muka yang tak bisa dimengerti. Untuk sesaat, dua cowok yang tergolong tampan namun masih belum laku itu merasakan tusukan kasat mata pada daerah jantungnya. JLEB!

– **TBC –**

* * *

Gomen bari bisa update sekarang. yang penasaran ini ada romancenya, Pie bakal jawab klo cerita ini pure isinya friendship. Kalo bikin yang yaoi, uh, itu, Pie masih belum siap mental.

Oke, silahkan memberikan review ya...


End file.
